Love? No That can't be right!
by Kagzyasha
Summary: Nice little romance story. Rated for language, romance, and maybe... MAYBE... a bit more later... ;) Chapter 7 up. I'm going to try to upate more frequently.
1. Happy Birthday Kagome

**Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha and the gang  
Love? No... that can't be right!  
Chapter One: Happy Birthday Kagome

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome had just arrived back in the past, and was waiting on Inuyasha to arrive like he said he would.He said that he would meet her here at exactly 4:00, to take her to the hot springs for her birthday. It was 4:30.**

"Kagome! there you are! Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha jumped out of a tree.

"I've been here, waiting on you, you said you'd be here by 4:oo?"

"I know. This stupid time teller thing you gave me doesn't work." he showed it too her and she started giggling. "What the hell! Do you know how much trouble this thing has put me through? I've been trying to read it like you showed me, and you told me that when the big line is pointing that way, then it would be 4:oo! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!"

Kagome finally quit laughing, and told the hanyou that he had been wearing the watch upside down. He just scratched the back of his head and muttered something that sounded a lot like his famous "keh, whatever".

Then he bent down, and motioned for her to climb onto his back, so she did. She loved riding on his back. It was so comfortable for her. she rested her head on his shoulder so that she could be even more comfortable.

"So where are we going anyway? I know you told me you'd take me to the hot springs, but why couldn't i just go to the one in the forest next to Kaede's village?"

"Because its your birthday, and I want this to be special for you. Besides, I have something else for you, that Sango told me you'd enjoy. Just be happy." He smiled up at her. She loved it when he smiled. It made everything seem so wonderful! _I wonder what Inuyasha has planned. He's not usually this nice, maybe its something he'll enjoy too. He needs to do something that will make him happy. Thats all I really want for my birthday. I want Inuyasha to be happy. _Kagome fell asleep on his shoulder after about half an hour.

Inuyasha stopped and reallized that she had fallen asleep on him... again. _I love it when she does that. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. oh kagome, you're turning me soft. _He didn't want to wake her up, so he just took her off of his back and held her in his arms and kept walking towards their destination. She woke up anyway. It was the beat of his heart that had kept her asleep, but when he moved her, she couldn't hear it anymore and woke up. "Inuyasha?"

"Its about time you woke up" he said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep again. I just... i mean..." she didn't want to let him know what had put her to sleep in the first place, she was kind of embarrassed, and kind of afraid that he wouldn't let her ride on him anymore.

"Its alright, Kagome" he said as he put her back on the ground. She just smiled up at him, and wondered what was in store for her.

"So where are we going anyway?"

"Sango told me that you liked to do something called... um... shopping?" Kagome's smile widened when she heard what Inuyasha had just said. He could tell that Sango had been right, and continued what he had been saying. "Well, a few months ago, I was out looking for that bastard of a brother of mine. He said he had something for me.

"What did he have?" Kagome interupted after letting her curiosity get the best of her "sorry, go on"

"it was nothing, he was wanting to "see how stupid a half-breed really was", but oh well, it doesn't matter" Inuyasha just sort of looked down at the ground for a moment, but then continued. "Anyway, before i found him. I found this place in a village around here somewhere" he turned to look at Kagome, to see what her reaction was. She was still listening to what he was saying, so he went on. For some reason, he felt nervous. He wanted this to be so great for Kagome, and was afraid that she wouldn't like it.

"Well, there were a few shops here. I told Sango about them when i got back. She told me that you told her about times when you were shopping back in your time. She told me how much you enjoyed it. I ... er... well, i got some money(A.N.- I'm sure they had some kind of money back then-) , and... um... well... here, happy birthday." He was so nervous, he didn't know why. He looked back at her once again to see her reaction. She had the biggest smile on her face. Not because he had given her money to shop with, but because of the fact that he cared enough about her being happy that he did this for her. She didn't know what to say! Sure she had gotten things like this from her family, but this was Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha... where did you... I mean... thank you! " she embraced him in a big hug as tears ran down her face. "thank you" she said again. She felt bad for crying, even though they were tears of joy. She never thought that Inuyasha would do something so caring for_ her_

"Kagome? why are you crying? I didn't mean to make you cry" he hated to see her cry, even if it was from joy

"NO! Its not that! Its just, you had to have gone through so much trouble to do this!"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled down at her, satisfied with her joy."Now then, don't you have some shopping to do"

She pulled out of the hug, grabbed his hand and ran to the small shops, dragging him behind her. _She's happy._ He just smiled.

* * *

Well, there it is. The first Chapter to my first Fic! woo hoo! does little dance Please review and tell me what you think! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as i can! 


	2. A shopping spree and a warm bath

Love? No... that can't be right!  
Chapter Two: A shopping spree and a warm bath.

DISCLAIMER:Nope... still don't own inuyasha and the gang... oh well

* * *

"KAGOME!!! Slow down!" Inuyasha yelled after kagome. Although he had his quick demon speed, he was trying to dodge villagers, and with kagome pulling him around to each shop, he was having kind of a hard time. Finally, she slowed down as she entered a shop that caught her eye. the sign on the front said "Kimonos".

Kagome had seen all kinds of kimonos that her friends had worn. Of course, she did love the clothes in her time, but she thought the clothes that the villagers from Inuyasha's time wore were so much more beautiful! She walked around the small hut, just looking around. Inuyasha decided that if anything else, he would go ahead and look around as well. He walked up to one that was silky and green. _Kagome would look perfect in that. I wonder how her time does sizes. Maybe i'll have her try it on. yeah, that'll work. _"Oi! Kagome, look at this one"

Kagome walked up to where Inuyasha was standing and looked at the silky green kimono in front of him. She fell in love imediately. "Oh! Its beautiful! I wonder if it will fit. I don't know how your time does sizes though. Maybe I should try it on." Inuyasha just watched her, slightly proud of himself He had made her happy quite a bit today. He took it off of the table it was laying on and handed it to her. She smiled and asked the shopkeeper if she could try it on. He nodded.

She walked around to a room that the shopkeeper had made for just that reason. She tried it on and called for Inuyasha to ask him what he thought. Inuyasha walked back to the room where Kagome was. "What do you think?" Kagome asked smiling wide as ever as Inuyasha walked in.

"I think you look be--" he stopped himself. He was going to say beautiful, but he couldn't say that to her. He knew that she was beautiful, but he couldn't let her know that he felt that way. " I think it looks fine". She just smiled up at him, she knew the meaning behind his words. She knew Inuyasha way too well. He wasn't as secretive as he thought he was.

"Okay then, I'll buy it!" She changed back into her school uniform and walked to the shopkeeper to ask how much it was. He told her, and she payed. Inuyasha had given her almost a hundred dollars (once again, i don't know how they did money, so i'm doing it this way! ) and she had spent half of it on that kimono alone.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked around some more, and Kagome bought a few more things, but this time, they weren't for her. They were for her friends. She walked into a store that sold books, and looked around for a minute. There was a book called "Exterminator", she looked inside it and reallized that it was a book about the secrets of Demon Exterminators. She decided to get it for Sango, she'd probably enjoy reading it. She also saw a book called "Curse Reverse". she read into it and figured that maybe Miroku might find it interesting. She found a section where there were books that had no words. She figured that these were like journals. She bought 3 of them. One for Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.

She knew that when she wrote in her journal, she usually felt much better, maybe they would too. Like when Miroku is being a pervert like he usually is, Sango can always write how she feels in her journal. Yes... that would be the perfect thing to buy for Sango. Miroku would probably write in his as well, though he really doesn't have a problem with letting others know how he feels. _But what about Inuyasha? I don't think he lets anybody in on his thoughts. hmm... i guess that's all the more of a reason to get him one too!_

After they left the book shop, Inuyasha looked slightly puzzled. "Hey, Kagome?"  
"hm?"  
"Why did you buy three blank books? I figured the other two were for Sango and Miroku, judging by their names, but why buy three blank ones?"  
"I figured they would make good journals"  
"oh" Inuyasha was still puzzled. She already had a journal, why would she need another one? oh well, he pushed the thought aside.

Finally, Kagome made it to the last shop she would stop at. There was food there... That is where she bought Shippo all kinds of things. She bought him a few things that would be considered "candy" back then, and then of course, she bought real food for her friends to eat.

"Why'd you buy that, you know i can catch a rabbit just as easily as these people, if not easier?"

"I dont know, I guess these rabbits were bigger than the ones you usually catch, and besides, you deserve to not have to catch food for once!" She smiled up at him. This day had been just perfect for her! She couldn't think of anything that had gone wrong!

"I'll be back in a minute" inuyasha said, "Stay here okay... I mean it kagome, STAY HERE"  
"Um... okay" She just looked around some more, even though she didn't have any money left.

Inuyasha walked to a small place, where they sold different kinds of plants to make cleaning things with. He bought the most expensive kind he could find to give to Kagome for her birthday. Maybe she could make it into that shampoo stuff she's always bringing. He walked back to where Kagome was and bent down, motioning for her to climb on to his back, and of course, she did.

Once again, they were off, this time to find the hot springs that Inuyasha was talking about earlier. When they finally arrived, Kagome was amazed. She looked around, only to find that her surroundings were beautiful. They were undescribable. There were all kinds of flowers around the water. There was a waterfall, and ...and... it was _beautiful... just beautiful... Its hard to believe that Inuyasha put all of this together. I... I wish i could repay him_.

"Inuyasha... Its...Its beautiful!" She turned around and gave him a another hug. Just a friendly hug, like the one before. _Oh... I could get used to this_, Inuyasha thought. He took the time to smell her hair. The scent she gave off was overwhelming _I could stay like this all day._ Then she let go of him, and looked into his eyes "Inuyasha, why are you doing all of this for me?"

_Because I want you to be happy and I lo... i love you, kagome. Baka! I can't tell her that. She'll never talk to me again. She'll go home and never come back. She'll reject me, just like everyone else. Who are you kidding, this is Kagome. She's too nice and forgiving and caring, she'd never do that. but things wouldn't be the same. She could never love me anyway. What am I? I'm just a foolish half-breed who nobody could possibly love._ "Because its your birthday. I wanted you to have fun and to be happy. Dont have a heart-attack"_ baka! Just fuckin tell her how you feel "_well, are you gonna get a bath or not? I ain't got all day wench. Oh, and here" He took the plants out of his Haori and handed them to kagome.

_He's always gotta ruin the moment with that word doesnt' he! _"Well, thank you Inuyasha" she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She slowly pulled back, but was still looking into his golden eyes. _He's so beautiful. And he really does care, I can tell. _"I'll try to hurry, okay?"

"Fine. I'll sit here and wait."  
"And no peaking!"  
"Keh, like i'd want to" _God, she's so beautiful. Especially when she acts all modest. I wish I could tell her how i feel. -SIGH- I'm not scared of much. In fact, the only thing i've ever been scared of in my life is the new moon... and rejection._

Finally, after waiting for about an hour, Kagome screamed for Inuyasha. She had forgotten her towel, and asked him to bring it to her. He grabbed her towel and walked slowly down to the water, where she was. He knew she'd get mad at him if he looked at her, so he just threw the towel down to her so that she could catch it. "How did you know that's why I called for you?"

"I saw your towel a little bit after you left. I figured i'd be hearing from you" He said in an "as a matter of fact" tone.  
"Oh, well thank you"  
"keh"

Kagome got dressed and climbed on Inuyasha's back, as he ran back to Kaede's village. It was late and getting dark. Kagome of course, didn't want Inuyasha out when it was dark.

"But I'm not a pathetic human like you, so i can still hear and smell where I'm going" Inuyasha insisted, "Besides, in about half an hour, we'll be back home anyways"  
"Please Inuyasha, can't we just camp out here for my birthday? Please" _he can't resist my begging, can he? I hope not, its the last thing i've got. I can't sit him now... not with me on his back. _  
"keh, fine, if it will make you happy"  
"thank you inuyasha!" He put her back on the ground and she hugged him again, for the third time that day. _wow, she never hugs me like this. maybe... no... she's just a very caring person, thats all. _Inuyasha hugged her back. _  
Wait a minute!_ Kagome thought to herself_. he's actually hugging me back...? Inuyasha doesn't hug. Well... I'm sure he's hugged Kikyo... but... that's... Kikyo. He loved kikyo. He doesn't love me, does he? No... he can't love me. He's a hanyou, i'm just a pathetic human. Besides, he's probably only doing all of this for me hoping that I will get him some jewel shards. I _am_ his shard detector after all. _Kagome and Inuyasha hugged eachother for what seemed to be an eternity, but was really only just a few seconds. Finally kagome pulled out of the hug, and they both just acted like it never happened.

"So... um... what do you want for supper kagome?" Inuyasha asked trying to break the awkward silence that was taking place.  
"Um... I don't know, why? are you hungry?"  
"No, i just thought that maybe you were."  
"Oh, no... i'm not... actually, I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now, do you mind?" She asked.  
"No. Its cold though, here" Inuyasha took off his red Haori and handed it to Kagome.  
"Um, thanks." she smiled up at him again and laid down on the floor. Inuyasha just sat up against a tree, as Kagome drifted away to the dreamworld. After a few minutes she started to shake gently. Inuyasha assumed that she was still cold. He picked her up and put her in his lap. She stopped shaking and laid her head on his chest. She could still hear his heart beat, even though she was sleeping.

After about an hour, Inuyasha fell asleep along with her.

* * *

Okay... Thats two chapters in one day... its not that bad if i do say so myself! lol... j/k... not trying to sound conceited! Please review everybody! I hope ya'll like it! Like i said before, its my first fic. so tell me what you think! 


	3. Unwanted Visitors

DISCLAIMER:Don't own inuyasha and the gang  
**Love? No... that can't be right!  
Chapter Three: Unwanted Visitors**

* * *

Kagome slowly woke up the next morning, and jumped at the shock of somebody standing right in front of her. When she jumped, Inuyasha woke up and automatically grabbed tetseiga(sp?) and jumped to his feet, leaving Kagome sitting on the ground.

"Aww, how sweet Inuyasha, you and your miko friend sleeping together. You really should be more careful you know. This girl does still possess nearly half of the Shikon no Tama."

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know me?" Inuyasha screamed at the figure standing in front of him. He still couldn't see him very well, it was still very early in the morning and was still dark.

"That is none of your concern you half breed, Naraku sent me to kill you and take what is left of the Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha recognized the man's voice, but couldn't place it. It wasn't another one of Naraku's incarnations, he could tell. He couldn't smell Naraku on him. This wasn't even another demon.

"Look, I don't know who the fuck you are, but you better get the hell away from us right now if you want to live!"

"INUYASHA! He has shards! I can sense them! He has around 9 of them in him." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, nodded, and then looked back at the mysterious man.

"Kagome, get back" He said as he pulled out Tetseiga. Kagome nodded and ran back for safety, but grabbed her bow just incase.

"What do you want with us?"

"I've told you already. I want you dead and I want the Shikon no Tama. I'll even let your miko live, if you don't put up too much of a fight." With that, he grabbed out his own sword. It was long, longer than Inuyasha's, and also transformed like Inuyasha's did. It had a large spider engraved in it. Obviously it was Naraku's.

Inuyasha just started to laugh at this man's stupidity for joining forces with Naraku.(A/N: Not laugh, but you know that thing Inuyasha does when he's about to battle)

"What the hell are you laughing at dog boy?" The man was angry. He was Insulted. _Lets see what you can really do halfbreed_

He swung his sword at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha dodged it, and pulled out Tetseiga and it transformed as well. "KAZE NO KIZU" He swung it at the man, but barely gashed the side of his right leg. The man just stood there for a minute to let it soak in what just happened. _This halfbreed must be a little more powerful than Naraku thinks. I guess I don't need to go so easy on him then. _He swung at Inuyasha again, but this time, he didn't miss. He slashed Inuyasha across the stomache, leaving him unconcious. The man thought that he was dead, and walked toward Kagome.

Kagome grabbed one of her arrows and aimed it directly for the man's heart. She shot the arrow and he fell to the ground. He just looked at her, pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry. It wasn't me. It was him. I'm sorry" and he fell to the ground.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She ran to the man. She felt bad for him. She thought that he deserved a proper buriel. She stood in front of him and kneeled down, and realized that he was still breathing. He opened his eyes and said "Hello Bitch" and grabbed the necklace with the jewel on it off her neck, and took of running."Its too bad I have to do this to you, you really are pretty" She instintively took off running after the man. She wasn't as fast as him though. Then she sensed it, Kouga was near.

"Kouga! Help me!"

_Kagome? what is she doing here. I thought i sensed her, but i thought it was just me. She needs help. Maybe she's finally given up on dogshit. Finally, maybe she'll take me in as her mate and never want to see inuyasha again. maybe she'll want .. wait ... SHE NEEDS HELP!_ "I'm coming Kagome!" He ran up to where she was, and grabbed her hand. "Kagome, what is it you need help with my dear?"

"Kouga" she panted from running so hard. "he... that man... took... the ...jew...el... help " _OH, i'm so helpless! _" please kouga, for me?"

"Anything for you" and he took off running following the scent of the unknown man. Finally he caught up with him and tackled him. "Where is it? Where's the jewel?"  
"I don't know what your talking about. Get off me"

"Listen. You had best give me that jewel right now, Or I'm going to have to beat it out of you"  
"No" Kouga didn't wait to hear more. He just used his claws to slash the man in the face. Killing him, for real this time. he searched the man for the jewel and took it from him. Then he ran back to Kagome to give it back to her.

"Kagome! here. Here's your jewel back." Kagome was so pleased to see that Kouga had helped her that she embraced him in a short hug. Just a friendly one, no meaning beyond 'thank you'. Kouga looked VERY pleased. "Um, Kagome, if you don't mind me asking, where's dogshit?"  
Kagome gasped, she had forgotten all about inuyasha, she turned around to take off running to find him, but it was already too late. He had jumped out of the tree behind Kouga and landed right in front of Kagome. "Inuyasha! are you okay? How's your stomache?"

"Keh. Like you fucking care, you're too busy hangin all over this shitty wolf. Why don't you just go with him, huh?" Kagome was shocked. _that hurt, Inuyasha._  
"Yeah, Kagome, come with me!" Kouga's face lit up. "I'll never let anything harm you, unlike mutt-face, here"  
"What! You think I intentionally let that thing attack Kagome?"  
"I didn't say that. What I meant was that I am ABLE to protect her, unlike you"  
"Why you mangy wolf..." Inuyasha drew out Tetseiga and was about to attack him, until...

"WAIT! God, why do ya'll have to do this EVERY time ya'll get near eachother? Inuyasha, i was NOT all over him. I was merely giving him a "thank you" hug. Thats it, I swear. And kouga, I'm not leaving with you. End of story. I have to stay with Inuyasha and help him gather the shards"_ I wouldn't leave Inuyasha anyway. _

"Keh, you weren't all over him my ass. Whatever, lets go Kagome" Kouga just gave Kagome one last hug. a "goodbye" hug is what he called it.

"You are a truly a wonderful woman, Kagome. I understand that you only want to be with mutt face here to honor your promise of gathering the shards. But once you have lived up to that promise, I will make you my mate. you are still, and will always remain as My Woman"  
"I'm not your freaking woman, Kouga. Now leave, before I let Inuyasha do what he wants with you" Kouga was hurt by the anger in her voice, but didn't let her know that. He just took off running back to what he was doing before.

---On the way home---

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to---"

"keh. Just shuddup and keep walking. We have a long ways to go"

"Can I at least look at your wound?"

"No"

"Inuyasha, please? It might be infected. Naraku made that sword, I could tell. You never know what kind of poison he could have put on it"

"Fine, I'll let Kaede look at it when we get back. She'd know what to do with it better than you would anyway"  
"Inuyasha, please. I told you I was sorry."  
"I said no. end of story. Dropit." _Why won't i just let her look at it. Its not like I don't trust her. I trust her with everything I have. God, I trust her with my life. Just quit being such a baka and let her look at it_. Kagome started to cry. She really was hurt by what Inuyasha said.

"I think I'm going to go back home, when we get to the village, Inuyasha"  
"Why?"  
"I ... I want to see my mom. She was still working when i left, and i didn't really get to see her for my birthday. She said she was going to throw me a party today."  
"Oh. So this has nothing to do with the fact that your pissed right now?" Kagome just turned and looked at him and stomped off ahead. _did i say something? I just wanted to make sure that she wasn't going home because of me. But now, she probably is, and if I can't learn to watch what I say, she might not come back. Damnit._"Kagome, I didn't mean to.. God, quit being a bitch and listen would ya?"  
"Sit!" Kagome just kept walking ahead. They were close to the village and she knew her way back.

"Dammit Kagome!"_ She's gonna be sorry she ever did that. I'll make her pay. but how..._

_

* * *

_

**REVIEWS!!!!**

_does first review dance well written!  
-Tigercatcher_

Thank you so much!!!! I'm trying!!!  
................................  
_I love your fanfic so far! But I think you made Inuyasha a little too sappy. Even towards  
Kagome he isn't that sweet. But other than that, it's a great piece of writing!_

Actually... I noticed that too. He was being very nice to her because it was her birthday.  
He was trying not to get her to mad, because... well...just because. He won't be like that later  
on in the fic. Trust me! Oh, and THANK YOU!

* * *

Thanks to all of you that reviewed! I'm not exactly happy with this chapter. I don't know why, but i think that there's something wrong with it, please let me know what you think! Criticism is welcome as well, I'm new and not too great at this. Especially when it comes to fighting scenes, I'm not too good at writing action type things. Oh well, I tried. lol, Please please please Review!  
-Kagzyasha


	4. A Birthday Wish

DISCLAIMER:Don't own inuyasha and the gang  
**Love? No... that can't be right!  
Chapter Four: A Birthday Wish

* * *

**

A/N - Hey, this Chapter may get a bit confusing, I tried to make it as simple as I could. Its sort of going back and forth to Kagome's and Inuyasha's point of view! Enjoy!

* * *

**---KAGOME---**

Kagome hopped through the well. She really was mad at Inuyasha, but she knew she couldn't stay mad at him. But for now, she'd try. _Its useless, he'll just come after me when he's ready for me find some new shards, though that one guy did have about 9 of them. I figured he'd give me a break for getting that many for him, especially since they once belonged to Naraku! But no. He's so stubborn, I swear! Oh well, I might as well enjoy today , since it IS my birthday party! _

"MOMMA! Hey momma!" Kagome yelled as she saw her mother step out of the car.  
"Hey Kagome, Happy Birthday! I didn't get to tell you yesterday, you had already went off to see Inuyasha. What did he get for you anyway? He kept asking me questions last time you brought him back. I'm sure he got you something special."

"yeah... he did... somehow he earned up some money and took me shopping at a few stores from his time. It was so fun momma! Oh, I bought this beautiful Kimono, its silky and green, and its just SO beautiful! Inuyasha picked it out actually. But...sighs... momma, he makes me SO mad sometimes!"

Kagome explained her whole "adventure" that she had. "I think I'm gonna get a bath, alright?"  
"alright dear, but when your done, come down stairs for your party, okay. I've invited all of your friends over for you, I hope you don't mind. Oh, and I was debating on whether or not I should invite Houjou... I decided not to, incase Inuyasha showed up. Is that alright?"  
"oh yeah! I forgot about that! Okay, I'll hurry, and yeah, I'm kind of glad you didn't invite Houjou, especially after the deal with Kouga earlier. Thanks mom!" Kagome ran up to her room to get her bath.

**---INUYASHA---**

_I should go and get her. But not after that. She probably hates me. Well, she deserves it, after hanging all over that mangy wolf. Who the hell does he think he is anyway? He doesn't know a thing. Keh, like he could protect her better than me. _

_but, what if he could. I mean, he killed that man with one blow, and he doesn't even have a sword. The same man that actually made me go unconcious. And he's not a Hanyou like me either. He's a full youkai. What if... What if Kagome does like him better than me. _

_No. She wouldn't like him. But him being around doesn't make my chances with her any greater... I should go after her. If i don't she might think i don't care. But what if she's stll mad at me... DAMMIT! damned if i go, damned if i don't. I'm going. _

**---BACK TO KAGOME---**

Kagome was about to get dressed. She kept getting the feeling that she was being watched. She walked to her window with her towel still wrapped around her, and looked out, but saw nothing. "oh well" she said to herself. She went ahead and got dressed, but in her bathroom. She just couldn't get rid of that eerie feeling of being watched.

Finally, when she was finished, she walked back into her room. Her window had been closed. "What the heck? Hmm, maybe it was just the wind. Yeah, the wind! Get ahold of yourself kagome!" She put on just a tad of make up, just some foundation, eye shadow, and lip gloss. She wanted to look nice for her friends. Then she grabbed the necklace with the Sacred Jewel on it, and put it around her neck. _Hmm, it is kinda pretty, besides, theres no better way to protect it than to keep it with me! _Finally she walked downstairs only to find all of her friends sitting at the table waiting for her.

"Kagome! Hi! How've you been?" her friend Yumi asked her.  
"Alright, I guess"  
"Are you sure? Your mother told us that you've been having trouble with your boyfriend Inuyasha" Eri Informed Kagome. _She has, huh?_ Kagome shot her mother a "YOU TOLD THEM WHAT?! " look.

"Really, I'm fine guys! Its fine!" she forced a smile on her face."So... How are you guys?"  
"We're doing okay, but that doesn't matter right now! Lets get on with your party!"  
"okay!" now kagome was wearing a REAL smile.

**---INUYASHA---  
**(up in the tree, watching kagome)

_God, Kagome is beautiful. OH NO! she's looking outside!_ Inuyasha jumped higher up in the tree, to avoid being seen by kagome._that was close. I wonder where she's going. She really should be more careful where she gets dressed, anybody could just start watching her._ Inuyasha growled at the thought of any other man watching his Kagome naked. He jumped to her roof, right below her window, and closed the window, so that only he could see her. _Alright, Now she's going downstairs. I had better see what she's up to. _

**---BACK TO KAGOME---**

Kagome's mother set out the cake she made for her daughter and got everything and everybody situated. Of course, it is tradition to sing happy birthday before you blow out the candles on your cake, so of course, they sang happy birthday to kagome.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy Birthday dear Kagome, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"make a wish before you blow out the candles kagome!"

Kagome nodded and made her wish. _I wish I knew what Inuyasha was thinking. keh, like that'd ever happen. Still, that'd be nice._ After she made her wish, she blew out ALL of the candles in one blow!

"Wow, Kagome! What'd ya wish for?"  
"Uhh! I can't tell you that! It won't come true if I do!"  
"oh yeah! Of course! What was I thinking?"

"Tiiiimmme for preesssents!" Kagome's mother walked in with a few gifts from her and Kagome's friends. Kagome opened all of her gifts. She had received a new school uniform, which was probably a good thing. She had gone through so many of those this year. All of her adventures with Inuyasha wasn't exactly good for her clothes, considering that was the 7th one she's received, and she only owned one at the time. They kept getting ruined in battles. She also received some make up, jewelry, and her own cell phone!

"OH! Thank you everybody!"

**---INUYASHA---**

He hopped out of the tree and walked around the house to a window, where he could clearly see Kagome. _She looks so happy. wait a minute... what's she doing. Why are they singing to her?_ He put his ear to the window, so that he could hear what they were singing. _make a wish? why would she make a wish just so that she could blow out candles. _All of a sudden, Inuyasha was engulfed in a glowing pink light. _wha... what's happening to me? ahhh!_ He tried to scream, but he couldn't. Then, he just passed out. The effect of Kagome's wish was so powerful, that it actually knocked him out.

**---BACK TO KAGOME---**

"Well, I had fun!"  
"Yeah, so did we! I hope we get to see you again soon Kagome! You WILL be at school after spring break... right?"  
"ehh... I'll try to make it" Once again, Kagome tried to fake a smile. She's not very good at lying and faking stuff.

After everybody left, Kagome decided that maybe she should go back and apologize to Inuyasha. It was afterall, the right thing to do... right? She walked out the door after grabbing her bag and telling everybody good bye. That's when she noticed that the jewel around her neck seemed awfully warm. She took it out from underneith her shirt (it had went in the collar of her shirt) It was glowing! _why is it glowing... I had better find Inuyasha, maybe he'll know why..._

She walked a little ways towards the well, when she heard something back at her house. It was probably just the cat, but she went to take a look anyway. She heard it again, it sounded like something was moving behind the bushes. "Buyo?" no answer. "Buyo... Is that you?" That time, she heard whatever was behind the bushes move again. Then it stood up. "INUYASHA!?"

* * *

Sorry if its kinda short, I figured that was an okay place to stop.Please Review! I'm going to comprimise. When this story gets 5 reviews, I'll post the next chapter! . see, this way, we're both happy! Lemme know what ya'll think... PLEASE!  
-Kagzyasha


	5. Another wish, and a Simple Kiss

DISCLAIMER: Man... I STILL don't own Inuyasha and the gang, but I DO get to have fun PLAYING with them EVIL GRIN  
**Love? No... that can't be right!  
Chapter Five: Another wish, and a Simple Kiss **

* * *

Hey, guys, this Chapter may be a bit confuzing as well, lemme know if you need help understanding it, lol. Sorry!

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. She thought that Inuyasha was mad at her or something.

_Damn, I knew she'd still be mad at me_

"Umm, hello!? I'm standing right here. I can hear every word your saying" (A/N - Its dark outside, so Kagome can't see whether Inuyasha is talking or not ;) )

_What the hell? I didn't say anything..._

"Yes you did!"

"What the hell? I haven't said one damn thing, and your already yelling at me!" _crazy wench._

"STOP CALLING ME THAT... wait a minute... I think... I can hear... your thoughts"  
"wHaT?!" _OH shit, oh shit, oh shit... fuck! If she knows what I'm thinking... then... i wonder how long she's been able to do this... FUCK!_

"I- Inuyasha?" She could see the worried look on the hanyou's face. " I think... I think that ..."

"How are you able to read my thoughts? How long have you been able to do this?" Kagome blushed. She didn't really want him to know that she wished that she knew what he was thinking. What would he do to her if he found out? _I can't tell him that i _wished _to know what he was thinking... he'd hate me!_

"I, uh. Well, I... um... "  
"what was your birthday wish, Kagome?"  
"What?! H-H-How did you know about that?"

"I was sitting right here watching you" Inuyasha blushed darker than kagome. Luckily for them, it was dark enough that neither one of them could see eachother well enough to notice. "Now what was your damn birthday wish?"

"Oh. I .. .uh... Well.. I wished that I could know what you were thinking" she said it so quietly that Inuyasha couldn't hear it, even with his hanyou powers.

"What?"

"I wished that I could know what you were thinking"  
"WHAT!? Why the fuck would you do something so careless? Give me the Jewel. "  
"what? no! I can't!"  
"I don't want it. I'll give it back, I just want to see it for a minute" Kagome took the chain off of her neck and handed it to Inuyasha. When Inuyasha touched it, it began to glow and Inuyasha let go of it. It fell to the ground, and when he tried to pick it back up, it wouldn't let him. It wouldn't even let him touch it. "Damn, Kagome, What have you done?"

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha! I didn't mean to! I forgot that it was even around my neck, I swear! If I had remembered, I would have never made a wish at all. I'm so sorry!" Kagome began to cry.

_Shit. Not the Fucking crying again. _"Look, Kagome, don't cry. Its fine. I guess... well... maybe we can use this to our advantage. Pick up the jewel. I want this to at least be fair." Inuyasha all of a sudden had a "grin" on his face. Kagome picked it up like he said, even though it was still glowing a pink -almost whitish- color. "I want you to make another wish. for me." Now Kagome was scared. She knew what he meant. _I want you to wish that _I _can hear what _YOU _are thinking. Sound fair? _Kagome nodded.

"I guess that's only fair." Inuyasha was waiting impatiently.

"well?"

"give me a minute. I'm having second thoughts."  
"Well hurry up. I want to hear all of your thoughts. Its only fair. Either that, or take back your other wish"  
"Fine"Kagome held the jewel tight in her hands. _I wish Inuyasha could hear my thoughts, just like I can hear his. _A pink light engulfed Kagome, and she fainted.

"Kagome? are you okay? Kagome?!" He picked her up and ran inside her house to take her to her mother.  
"Ms. Higurashi?"  
"Inuyasha! What a pleasant surprise. Back so soon?" then she actually looked at him and gasped. "Oh my, what happened" Inuyasha explained the whole story to him, the blush on his face never left. " I see. Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm sure she will, I woke up about an hour after I passed out"  
"Okay. Well then, if you don't mind. Will you take her up to her room, and wait for her there? I have a few things I still need to do around the house. If she doesn't wake up within the next few hours, let me know" Inuyasha nodded, and took Kagome up to her room and laid her on her bed, and waited for her to wake up.

(A/N - This may get REALLY confuzing. I'm writing kagome's thoughts in Italics, and I'm going to make Inuyasha's bold and italicized. Let me know if you need help understanding this)

_where... where am i? what happened_

_**she's awake**_

_Of course I'm awake! Wait a minute, I remember. Dangit!_

_**Kagome? are you alright? God, I have to be careful, she can hear my every thought. Damn**_

_You really should find a new vocabulary, you know that?  
**Keh, whatever... wench**_

_Is this how you thought we could use this to our advantage? Because I'm not so sure I WANT to hear your EVERY thought._

_**We can use it when we're fighting. If we need to tell eachother something without EVERYBODY hearing. **_

_Right._

_**I need to let your mom know your awake. I told her I would**_

_Oh, what a gentleman (_sarcastic tone)

**_Thank you. _**Inuyasha gave her quick smile, before running downstairs.

Kagome followed him downstairs.

"Oh, Kagome! Are you alright?" Ms. Higurashi gave Kagome a hug. One that said ' I'm so glad you're okay! '

"I"m fine. Did Inuyasha explain?"  
"Yes. so yall know eachother's EVERY thought. That's so romantic"

"MOTHER!?" Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed. "we really should be getting back to his time. I want to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo before they go to sleep" Kagome gave her mother another hug and kissed her on the cheek "I love you momma, I'll see you when I get back"  
"In about a week, alright? 2 weeks tops! Please be careful"  
"I will. bye" Kagome and Inuyasha ran out the door. after they were outside, and out of Ms. Higurashi's view, Inuyasha bent down motioning for Kagome to climb on his back. Which wasn't the SMARTEST thing he's ever done.

_**God, I love it when she's on my back like this.**_

_God, I love being on his back like this. _Of course, they heard eachother. Inuyasha grabbed her legs even tighter, and Kagome just wrapped her legs around his waste. After they jumped throught the well, Kagome laid her head on his back. _Man, now I'm going to have to get away from Inuyasha every time I want to write in my journal. Which reminds me! _

_**Reminds her of what?**_

Here, I got something for you!" she reached for her backpack, Inuyasha was holding it. He teased her and held it out of her grasp. "Come on! If you don't give it to me, I won't let you have it!"

"What is it?"  
"Something" She tried to lean over him more, so that she could reach it, but when she did, it made Inuyasha lose his balance and fall. He didn't want Kagome to get hurt, so he landed himself right underneith her.

He landed on his back, and Kagome landed on her stomache, but on top of Inuyasha.

_oh God... Oh God... what do I do? Apologize!_

_**Oh God, She's on top of me. What do I do... kiss her? NO! God, she smells so good. I have to get her off of me, before I do try something.**_

Kagome heard that and hopped off him and reached down her hand to help him up. He gladly accepted it, and got up.

"I'm sorry"  
"Keh, You don't have to apologize, Its not your fault, I just lost my balance, forget about-" He got cutoff. Kagome leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. It wasn't a long kiss, just a peck on the cheek. But it was enough to make Inuyasha go crazy. "it..." there was a long silence. They would have heard eachother's thoughts, if they weren't too busy thinking themselves.

_omg... what was I thining!? I just kissed him! God, he's going hate me now! I love him though. I couldn't help it... It was just a small peck on the cheek. I'm sure it wasn't his first, I mean... Kikyou... right? Yeah, Kikyou kissed him before, and right in front of me too. What I just did was probably nothing to him. God, what was I thinking!?_

_**She just kissed me!? The woman I love... Just kissed me. Could that mean that she loves me too? No, she probably just heard me think that I should kiss her, then thought she'd tease me. She wouldn't dot hat... would she? It was so... so... she kissed me! What do I do now... do I kiss her back? I should. Maybe. But what if she was just teasing. I'll just have to take that chance, but not now. Now would be too awkward.**_

They walked the rest of the way to the Village in silence. Neither one of them knew what to say, or think even.

Finally, they arrived at the village, but it was around midnight already, so of course everybody was sleeping, except for Miroku, who seemed to be unconcious. More than likely, he tried to make a move on Sango again. Kagome just laughed and tried to move him to his sleeping bag.Inuyasha even managed to smile at the stupid monk, and decided to help her. He didn't like to see her struggling.

"Thank you"  
"whatever"  
"Inuyasha... umm... can I ask you a question?"  
"What?"  
_what did you think ... about ... the um... kiss?_

_**Oh, that? um... I ... honestly?**_

_well, yeah_

**_I liked it. _**Kagome just smiled and got in her sleeping bag.

_so, maybe it did mean something to him...._ Inuyasha smiled and bent down and whispered in her ear.

"of course it did" and then he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Just a pec. "Goodnight, Kagome"

"Good night"  
Inuyasha, left her so that she could get some sleep. He also kind of wanted to think, WITHOUT her hearing him.

He jumped up in a tree and went to sleep.

* * *

**Reviews:**

_i love your story so far update soon  
nekoinuhanyou_

Thank you! I will!  
..............................  
  
_The story is awesome! I can't think of anything wrong with with it.  
tigger_

Thank you!!!!

_that was awsome r u going to add more?I hope so  
IY'sluver101  
_  
Thank you! Of course I'm going to add more! That'd be kinda mean to just leave ya'll there, wouldn't it? evil grin just kidding, Yes, I'm adding more... There are going to be MANY MANY more chapters, don't worry!

* * *

Well... that's five chapters! woo hoo! I'll post the next chapter after there are8 reviews! ha ha... I like this game! lol.  
-Kagzyasha


	6. Kouga and the Diary

DISCLAIMER: Blah blah... he ain't mine... READ ON!  
**Love? No... that can't be right!  
Chapter Six: Kouga and the Diary.

* * *

**

"mmm... its morning already? Wow, it feels like I haven't even slept for an hour?" kagome sat up and stretched. She looked over at Inuyasha, who was sitting in the tree still. He wasn't sleeping anymore though. He was just sitting in the tree thinking to himself. _I wish I knew what he was thinking... wait a minute... I CAN!_ She started walking towards Inuyasha, as quietly as she could. It was strange, how they could share eachother's thoughts. It was also strange, because she knew that she could only hear some of his thoughts, and the same with him. It had to be that way, because Kagome had learned in school that if anybody for one moment stopped thinking, then they would die. So obviously she didn't know his EVERY thought. _but its worth a try!_

She crept up behind the tree that Inuyasha was sitting in, and started listening. Nothing. She decided that she would try to climb the tree, but she figured out that she couldn't do that without the hanyou noticing. _Why does he do this to me?_

_**Because I can**_

Immediately, Inuyasha jumped out of the tree, grabbed Kagome (causing her to scream), and jumped back up into the tree.

"What was that for?"  
"Why were you sneaking up on me?"  
"I... I ... uh..."  
"I was just thinking about last night"  
"What about it?"  
"Thats none of your damn buisness" Inuyasha jumped out of the tree, leaving Kagome there alone.

"I-I-INUYASHA! help me!"  
"Keh, Get down yourself" Kagome was so far up in the tree that she was scared to death. She just sat there, for what seemed to be forever.

"Kagome" said a voice from below.  
"Kouga! Please help me!"  
"God, Kagome, PLEASE don't tell me muttface did this to you..."  
"Just help me down... please?" Kouga jumped up in the tree and grabbed Kagome and jumped out.

"What were you doing up there anyway? If Inuyasha left you up there, then I swear I'll KILL him. You really should come and stay with me, ya know."  
Kagome just stopped listening. She had an idea. _If I stay with Kouga for a few days, then maybe Inuyasha will get jealous. He'll be sorry he's ever done ANYTHING to me. That'll teach him for good._

"Kouga...?"  
"yes dear?"  
"Can I come and stay with you?" Kouga just had the happiest expression on his face that anybody had EVER seen him with.  
"are you sure Kagome?"  
"yes, I'm sure, and can we leave... now?"  
Kouga put her on his back, like Inuyasha usually did, and took off running for his pack's village. He was talking to her the whole way. She wasn't listening though. She was too busy thinking of how brilliant her plan was.

When they finally arrived at Kouga's place, she was amazed. She had never really been to his village before. It was much larger than Kaede's village. "Wow, Kouga, Its really great!"  
"I know. I hope you'll love it. Of course, there's not much room left, so you'll be stuck with me. My pack isin't exactly fond of strangers, you know." He was still smiling.

"Stuck with you? But not in the same bed right?"  
"Of course not. We haven't mated yet"  
"Mated?"  
"Yes, mating is where a fema---"  
"I KNOW WHAT MATING IS KOUGA... I just don't want to mate with you"  
"but I thought..."  
"NO. er... um... not yet, I'm only 16 you know."  
"Right..." Kouga looked disappointed. "of course, you do understand that demons usually mate when they are younger than you?"  
"OH, right, and you do understand that I'm not a demon, right?" Kagome was starting to get irritated. Note, the sarcasm in her tone. Kagome couldn't tell if Kouga was more embarrased or disappointed. "anyway, why don't you show me around?"  
"Okay" He started to show kagome around.

**INUYASHA'S POV**

_stupid wench, has to know everything doesn't she? Its none of her damn buisness what I was thinking about. I was just thinking about that kiss. It wasn't much. I don't think it meant too much of a difference for her. If it had, she wouldn't be so bitchy. _

_She wasn't being bitchy, and you know it. She was probably just concerned. Thats just how Kagome is. She loves everybody, and everybody loves her. I love her. She just doesn't know it. _

He felt hungry, so he decided to go and get some ramen out of her bag. He was digging through it... no ramen. _i wonder what all she has in here anyway...._He pulled out some clothes, some candy, some of that stuff she used to clean herself with, and then those 4 books. There was other stuff in there too, but the four books interested him.

He opened one of them, she had written in it. _She writes so pretty. But this is her diary. I can't read her diary, she'd kill me! But she doesn't have to know, she's still up in the tree..._ He turned it to the last entry. He figured that if he was going to read anything, that it should be a recent one. That way he would know how she feels at the moment.

_**I had a great birthday party, but I think I made a big mistake. When I blew out my candles, I was suppose to make a wish. I wished that I could know what Inuyasha was thinking. I didn't think it would come true. In fact, I was almost POSITIVE it wouldn't come true. I had completely forgotten about the jewel being around my neck. When Inuyasha found out, he demanded that I either take back the wish, or make a wish for him to be able to know what I was thinking. I did it, but only because I didn't want him to hate me. I love Inuyasha, and it would kill me to know that he hated me. Even if he never loves me back, I at least want to be his friend. Inuyasha said that we could use this to our advantage, but still hasn't really explained how. I guess we could use it while we are in battle, but I don't think that's really the reason he wanted to know what I was thining as well.  
Oh, and another thing happened today as well, I kissed Inuyasha. It was wonderful! It was just a peck on the cheek, but I've never kissed anybody before, and I've never been kissed by anybody before. I don't really know what he thought about it though. He said he liked it, but he may be saying that so that I won't ask him again. He doesn't like talking about things like that. Well, I must be going to bed now, I'm sleepy. **_

_She thinks that I don't love her?  
Of course she does, you've never done anything to make her think other wise..._

_Well, that must change._

Inuyasha ran back to the tree to get Kagome. He was going to make it up to him. He was going to apologize. He was going to tell her how much he really did LOVE her.

When he got to the tree, he saw Kagome talking to Kouga.

_What? she's going to go and live with him? Well, FINE.. She can go and fucking live with that mangy wolf. Fucking Bastard. _

_I should say something. If I don't I could lose her forever. If he decides to claim her... I will lose her forever..._

Just as Inuyasha was about to go out and say something, Kagome hopped on Kouga's back, and Kouga ran. _She does love him, and he can protect her better than I can. Let her go._

He walked back to the village to talk to Miroku about it.

"HEY MONK!"  
"yes, Inuyasha?"  
"You love Sango right?"  
"umm... I guess so, why?"  
"If she just got up and left with another guy, who you thought might be better than you, what would you do about it?"  
"I suppose I'd try to talk to her"  
"But what if she was already gone when you found out?"  
"I'd find her."  
Sango and Miroku weren't together or anything, but Inuyasha knew that they loved eachother. They didn't know it though.

"Get Sango and Shippo, We're going to Kouga's"  
"right"

* * *

**REVIEWS:  
**  
_Wow this is a really good story! I love the whole twist on the thoughts. You are doing a great job on writing this and can't wait for more, please don't leave us hanging!  
Brenna_

Thank you! and can you believe I actually came up with that myself? lol...j/k... i mean i did, but that just sounds conceited! lol I won't leave ya'll hangin... for long...  
**............................  
**_MORE! THIS IS A GREAT STORY!  
Lil Angel Girly_

Its on the way, Thanks!

_I really really like this fic. it's awsome! it goes into my favs! ;)  
DivineRoseKeeper_

Thank you very much!  
**............................  
**_That's a good story. Keep writing! :)  
sesshy-can-die _

_Thank you, I will. Interesting pen-name! lol  
**............................  
**this is a really good story! keep up the good  
LiLpSyChOsPaZ_

Thank you! I'll try!  
**............................  
**_I love it!! can't wait for the next update! hope it's soon!!  
Kitsune-Tenshi-16_

Thank you! I'm going as fast as I can, now that I'm back in school! sorry for the delay u guys!  
**............................  
**_This story is interesting, however, you need to work on your use of the English language. ALso, you could make the story more deep. You also should be aware that if at anytime someone stopped thinking, they would die. They'd stop breathing, their heart would stop, and they would collapse and die. Anyhow, get a beta. This story deserves it.  
Bellflower Miko_

I know... Its not perfect, It has very many errors and probably a few typoes. I don't exactly have spell check on my computer, but I'm trying. I probably have made quite a few mistakes in my writing as well, and I apologize for that. I understand that if anybody did stop thinking for any moment, then they would die. and in your honor, I put a part in this chapter explaining that somewhat. I would get a beta... but I'm not exactly sure what it is. so... yeah... lol... Does that help any? Anyway, Thank you for your review! Like I said, Criticism is always welcome!

* * *

I would like to thank everybody that reviewed! I really appreciate it! I'm not going to play the review game anymore though...ya'll beat me last time! NOT FAIR! lol, anyways, lemme know what you think!  
Also, I'm not 100 sure how I'm going to end this story, so if ya'll want to make suggestions as well, Feel free to! (if i use ur suggestion, I'll give you credit of course!) Thanks again everybody!  
-Kagzyasha 


	7. Confessions

DISCLAIMER: Blah blah... he ain't mine... READ ON!  
**Love? No... that can't be right!  
Chapter Seven: Confessions

* * *

**

"So... is that it?" Kagome had just been introduced to a few of the wolves in Kouga's tribe.

"Thats about it. I would advise you to stay away from the others. They wouldn't understand a human girl being here. They'd probably think that you were some kind of a sacrifice or something. You'd be much better off just staying with me. You'll probably have to stay in the same hut as me, now that I think about it." Kouga started thinking about other things (things that miroku would be thinking about... hint hint), he just smiled.

"Thats alright, kouga. I think I'd be better off in my own hut, or with another female" _Then again, if Inuyasha knew that I was with Kouga, in the SAME hut as him... then that would make him want me back even more... wouldn't it?_ "On second thought, I think I will stay in the same hut as you" she just smiled and walked off.

"hell yeah!" Kouga was so happy, he couldn't even express how happy he was.

**-Inuyasha and the gang-**

"Do you smell Kagome, Inuyasha?" Sango asked Inuyasha  
"No, but I know where Kouga's tribe is, and I know that she's with him. Its kinda a ways away though. If your smart, you'll get on Kilala."  
Sango and Miroku hopped on Kilala. Shippo was on Inuyasha's shoulder. They took off running. Inuyasha was in the lead, since he knew where he was going. Sango and Miroku followed trying to keep up as best as they could.

About an hour later, Inuyasha slowed down. "Are we here, Inuyasha?" sango asked. She wanted to find Kagome just as much as he did. They were after all, BEST FRIENDS.

"Yeah, we're close. I think we can all walk from here. Give Kilala a break, and shippo...?"  
"yes, inuyasha?"  
"get the fuck off of me, will ya?"  
"yes inuyasha... I wish Kagome was here, she'd never let you talk to me like that..."  
"What was that?"  
"i didn't say anyting" Shippo put on his innocent face and smiled.  
"yeah, that's what i thought twerp"

"Sango!?" shippo whined.  
"ohh... come here" Sango picked up shippo and cradled him in her arms like Kagome usually did. She figured that she would help him, since Kagome wasn't there to do it. Miroku jogged ahead to catch up with Inuyasha. He wanted to talk to him for a minute or so.

"Hey! Inuyasha?"  
"what?"  
"can I ask you a question?" Inuyasha just glanced over at the monk, to let him know that he was listening. Miroku continued, "well, Kagome's left to be with Kouga right? Well, do you think that maybe she could have done it... well.... to make you jealous? I mean, you know she loves you...right?"  
"of course i kn.... wait a second... what makes you think that?"  
"Oh, come on inuyasha... Its obvious. She loves you and you love her." Inuyasha grunted. "And if she loves you so much, and you love her so much -and i know you do- then why don't ya'll just admit your feelings to eachother. Be honest with me inuyasha. I swear, I'll be as non-perverted as possible. I'll be fully serious. Just tell me, I'll help you if i can."  
Inuyasha sighed. "fine. I read her diary. Yes, it said that she loved me, and of course, I love her too. I was going to go and apologize to her, and tell her how i felt, but when I got back to the tree, she was with Kouga. I want her to know how much I love her. I'm just afraid that she might love kouga more than me. "  
"Did it say anything about Kouga in her diary?"  
"No. I only read on entry though"  
"do you have her diary with you?"  
"yes... why?"  
"Inuyasha, PLEASE tell me that your not that ignorant. Just read more, if you really want to know how she feels." Inuyasha considered the monk's advice.

"I can't do that"  
"why not?"  
"because its not like i was supposed to read her fucking diary to begin with! If I read to much, then I'll have to let her know that I read it in the first place. She'd probably never talk to me after that."  
"I see. Well, we really must find lady Kagome, so that you can at least talk to her." Inuyasha nodded.

They kept walking for a few more minutes.  
_**Oh kagome, why? Whydo you do this to me? WHY? You know I love you don't you? of course you don't. I've never done anything to show you that I do love you. I miss you. I want you back, kagome... I want ...you. **_

**-Kagome and Kouga-**

"Kagome? Its getting dark... Don't you think you should be getting to bed?" Kagome had been sitting in the grass right outside the village, looking at the stars. "Kagome?"  
"aren't they beautiful?" Kagome looked up at Kouga.  
"huh?"  
"The stars... they're beautiful, don't you think?"  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you".She smiled weakly at Kouga.  
"thank you." Then Kouga did something that Kagome did NOT expect. He bent down like he was going to kiss her. she turned her head. "Kouga? what the heck are you doing?"

Kouga was embarrassed. "Um. I think its time to go to bed. Its getting late, I'm going to bed, and I don't want you out here alone, without protection."  
"oh fine. " She got up and followed Kouga back to his hut. It was so dark, yet so beautiful. She remembered back when she and Inuyasha would lay out and look at the stars together. _I bet Kouga's not the type to do that kind of stuff. _

"Here, you can sleep here tonight" Kouga motioned at his bed  
"where are you going to sleep?"  
"with you, of course"  
"huh?"  
'' well... where else could I sleep?"  
"Not with me!?" Just then, Kagome heard something.

_**Oh kagome, why? Whydo you do this to me? WHY? You know I love you, don't you? Of course you don't. I've never done anything to show you that I do love you. I miss you. I want you back, Kagome... I want... you.**_

"Inuyasha?"  
"WHat?! Where is he? i swear, I'll kill him" Kouga didn't hear Inuyasha, only Kagome did. She heard his thoughts  
"oh... huh? um... nothing, i mean... its nothing. I just remembered something about inuyasha. Thats it."  
"youre a bad liar, kagome."  
"so I've been told. You can sleep here tonight. I think I'll sleep over there"

"You won't be sleeping here at all, wench"  
"INUYASHA! you came for me! " Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him.

_**Why the hell do you do this to me?**_

_Because... I just... I wanted to know if--_

_**I love you, Kagome.**_

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed there for a minute, holding eachother. Not thinking. Not talking. Just holding eachother.

"ahem... if you don't mind, Inuyasha... would you please let go of my woman?" Kouga couldn't bear to see the half-breed holding his girl like that.

"your woman, my ass. Lets go, Kagome"

"I don't think so, Kagome. You wanted to come and stay with me. so now, you're going to stay with me."  
"I'm sorry, Kouga. Please forgive me. I never really wanted to stay with you in the first place."  
"What? Why, Kagome?"  
"I just... I wanted to...please Kouga... forgive me?" Kagome started to cry. She reallized what she had done. She had always hated it when she saw people using other people. She thought she'd never do it. It seemed so mean to do that to somebody. She realized that she, innocent kagome, had just used somebody to get back at Inuyasha.

"See what you've done, you bastard?" Inuyasha didn't like to see a girl cry; especially Kagome. And to add to it, He hated Kouga anyway. "Thats it, you're getting your ass kicked"  
Kouga reallized what was going on. He was really hurt. "No. Just leave. I don't want trouble right now. Just... Leave. and never come back. I ... I can see that Kagome really does love you. She doesn't love me at all, and never has. she just wanted to use me. I see. "  
"Kouga..." Kagome felt awful. All she could do was cry. "i'm...so...so...sorr..sorrry... Kouga. Please... forgi---"  
"I forgive you... now leave" Kouga looked as if he were about to cry himself.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Kagome went back to him, and put her arms around his neck, and cried.

"Good bye, kouga" Inuyasha picked up kagome, bridal style, and left.

They met the others outside of the Village. "I'm sorry guys." That was all kagome could soak out through her tears. It began to rain about 15 minutes into their way home. Kagome, who had fallen asleep from crying, woke up from the rain. Inuyasha saw that she was awake, and slowed down. she threw her arms around his neck again.

_I'm sorry Inuyasha. I really am....__I love you too. _

_**Kagome... Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to know that you... you love me, and not that damn wolf. **_

_I think I really hurt Kouga..._

_**Good, maybe he'll get a clue to stay away**_

_But inuyasha, It was my choice to go with him_

_**I know**_

_well then, why did you come for me?_

_**I read your diary. **_

Kagome's eyes shot open. "YOU WHAT!?" Everybody turned around to see what was going on with kagome and Inuyasha. "you read MY diary???"

"uh oh... we might want to get as far away from them as we can" Miroku knew what was coming. "Inuyasha's stupid, you know that, sango"  
"yes, I've noticed that he is a bit ignorant at times" Everybody started walking a bit faster, to keep their distance.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't even know what it was at first. Then, once i did reallize what it was... I just...I onlyread a little..."  
"what all did you read?"  
"just the last entry"  
"Thats it, you swear"  
"would I lie to you?"  
"I don't know... would you?"  
"no. never. That's why I told you. "  
Kagome, who was now walking on her own, smiled, and grabbed his hand. Inuyasha looked at her nervously, then looked back at the direction he was walking in. He tightened his grip, so that she couldn't let go, even if she tried.

_**I love you Kagome.**_

Kagome smiled. _I love you too, Inuyasha.

* * *

_

Thank you for all of the nice, lovely, WONDERFUL reviews! I luv all of my reviewers!!! muah Sorry it took so long to update... school bytes... oh well...i'll update ASAP! I promise! ANd thank you again!

-Kagzyasha


	8. Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha... dangit...  
**Love? No... That can't be right.  
Chapter Eight: Kiss

* * *

"So, Inuyasha, what did Kagome have to say about you reading her diary?" Miroku asked, wondering if Inuyasha had been 'punished' or not. **

"nothing"

"oh, come on... i know lady Kagome better than that"  
"She wasn't mad, if that's what you mean?"  
"Really?"  
"really"  
"are you sure"  
"Miroku?"  
"yeah inuyasha?'  
"shut the fuck up would ya?"

"whatever" The monk got a lecherous look on his face; "so did she... ahem... you know...?"

BANG-

Miroku fell on the ground, and everybody looked in their direction. For some reason, nobody wondered why he was on the ground, nor did they care. They all had a "faint clue".

Kagome walked up to inuyasha and sat down next to him. "hey"

_**mmm... she smells good.**_

_thanks... its this new shampoo that I bought. _she smiled up at him, she figured that he hadn't reallized that she had heard him. For a few weeks, they had both forgotten about the whole mind reading thing, but now they both remembered. They both sat there for a few minutes, looking into eachother's eyes.

All of a sudden, she jumped on him, knocking him over so that she was on top of him. They never looked away from the other person's eyes. _Inuyasha. _

**_Kagome..._** He leaned up and kissed her, and she kissed him back with full power. she put her arms around the back of his neck, and he had his around her waist. He pulled away for a moment, and took in a deep breath, but then returned to her lips and kissed her harder. He flipped them over, so that he was on top, and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He licked her lips, asking for entrance. she allowed him in. he slowly edged his tongue into her mouth, tasting every little part of her that he could. He loved this, and so did she. she allowed him to move around in her mouth, but eventually, she joined in. They rubbed their tongues against eachother, tasting eachother. **_damn, she tastes as good as she smells. _**

Finally, they broke off the kiss, and they were both gasping for air. Kagome reallized the position that they were in and quickly stood up. She felt so stupid afterwards. Inuyasha fell to the ground, and looked up at her, with a hurt look in his face.

"I'm sorry" she apologized, as she reached out her hand for him to grab it and stand up. "sorry" she muttered out again

"its okay... wench"

"INUYASHA!" he started laughing, and figured he'd come up with a new pet-name for her. For some odd reason, she didn't seem to like that one too well. "baka"

"now, that's not fair"  
"sure it is"

"how so?"

"you call me that evil, horrible, awful word, and i call you a baka"  
"well then, how about i come up with a new name for you?"  
"like what?"  
"like... hmm..." he thought for a minute...

_**Darling? Dear? no... those are too... formal... cupcake? pumpkin? sweetie? honey? bitch? nah, she'd kill me for calling her that. hmm... **_

_Dang right I would!_

_**I'd like to see you try. **_

_do you really want me it say 'it' that many times?_

He gave her a serious look. "I was just kidding... you know that... right"  
"osuwar..."  
"Kagome... please, do you know how bad that hurts, even for a hanyou like me?" She looked like she was going to say it anyway, just to show him who had the athority of the two, so he grabbed her. This way, she wouldn't say it.

"EEK!" as soon as he grabbed her, she screamed that, and they both went flying to the ground. "Inuyasha! OW! This hurts, get off of me!" He stood up as soon as the spell wore off , and picked her up.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Kagome... ahh... are you alright?"

"owwwww... that hurt! What was that for?"  
"you were about to say 'it'"

"I wasn't going to, you know that... I had no reason to!"  
"I just thought that... I mean..." then he looked at the ground and muttered " I'm sorry."

she dusted off her skirt and looked back at him, he looked at her.

"it hurt"

"i'm sorry"  
"Okay, but it still hurt"  
"but I'm still sorry"  
"But that's not going to make it better"  
"Well then, what will?"  
"I think that a nice warm bath will make it better"  
"well then, you and sango can go to the hot springs"

"Sango's already been today, and I don't want to go by myself"  
"well, then,... um... take miroku with you" he was starting to get nervous... he didn't know for sure, but he had an idea where she was going with this.

"ew! no, there's no telling what he would try to do! nevermind... will you walk with me to the well?"

"you're not going home are you?"  
"inuyasha... i'm in pain, and i need a bath, so i figured i'd go home and get one since its too dangerous for me to go alone to the spring"  
"well, I could go with you...?"  
"no. I'll just go home, and you can wait for me there."  
"But... Kagome?"

"nope"  
"You wanted me to, though"

"You can't prove that"  
"wanna bet?" Kagome looked at him, and took off running. He chased after her, and of course, he caught her and picked her up and carried her the rest of the way towards the well. "Thats okay, I understand. besides... you're only 16, you shouldn't be in hot springs with guys anyway."  
"wHaT!" A warm blush crept up Kagome's face "Nobody ever said that I wanted you to get in the spring with me... I just wanted you to go, and protect me. INUYASHA! You're starting to act more and more like Miroku each day!"  
Now, Inuyasha felt stupid and didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He just carried kagome to the well.

**_Dammit, I'm such a baka! I should have known that my innocent Kagome didn't mean that. She's too sweet. She's only 16 anyway. I shouldn't be thinking of her like this. mmm... she smells good. heh... she tastes good too. I want to taste her more. _**

_Inuyasha?_

**_Oh... FUCK! um, _**"yeah?"

Kagome looked up at him, with a scared but somewhat curious look in her eyes. Inuyasha stopped walking and put her back on the ground. He didn't even look in her eyes. He looked straight at the ground.

"I would understand if you wanted to get away from me right now. I'm sorry, kagome."

"Inuyasha... no" she tilted his chin up, so that he was looking at her again. She threw her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest. He held her tightly, as if he would never let her go, and as far as she was concerned... she didn't want him to. He picked her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist again.

_**Oh God, Kagome... what are you doing to me?**_

he began to play with her hair. She had her left arm wrapped around his neck still, while playing with his ears with the other hand. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha?"  
"yes, love?" **_love... I like that. Its better than wench, anyway_**  
"I don't hurt so much anymore... Do you want to stay here for a while? my bath can wait."

He smiled at her and sat down with her still wrapped around him.

After about half an hour, they were laying down, with her on top of him. She had fallen asleep from the sound of his heart beat. Eventually, he fell asleep too. Their breathing and heartbeats kept eachother calm. Breathing as if they were one, and their hearts beating as if they were one. Inuyasha's last thoughts, before he was asleep were:  
**_"This time... its going to work. This time, nothing is going to fuck everything up. This time... sigh ... this time... its True Love."_**

**_

* * *

_**

Yay... 8 chapters. Sorry it took so long to update! I haven't been able to get on the computer for a while... but now i can... yayah. It crashed, and we had to reformat it and everything, oh well... hope you like it... I'll try to update twice as fast now, to make it up to you all!

Kagzyasha


	9. Heartache

DISCLAIMER: Blah blah... he ain't mine... READ ON!  
**Love? No... that can't be right!  
Chapter Nine: Heartache

* * *

**

Sango and Miroku-

"Hey Sango... can I um... can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure, what about?"  
"well... do you think you might could walk with me for a few minutes?"  
"okay..." Sango put out the fire she was cooking on and stood up to follow Miroku.

"we will be back lady kaede"

"aye, make it quick monk" Kaede said, but then went back to her knitting

They walked away from the village towards inuyasha's forest

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Miroku looked at her, with a serious face; not the lecherous face he usually has when he's talking to a woman.

"Well" he paused, trying to build up confidence

"well?"  
"well... yes... why don't we walk down to the well?" he lauged nervously

"what are you up to, houshi? If it's something perverted, then I have every right to hit you as hard as I can"

"oh! no... no, no, no, no! This is nothing like that, I just... I want to talk to you, but I .. well, I don't know how to put this without you taking it the wrong way"

"Oh, well, do you need more time to think this over?"  
"No, I think I know what I'm going to say, I just... tell you what..." he paused for another moment, gathering up all of his thoughts. "How about I tell you what I want to tell you, and I promise you that I mean every word, and I promise that I am not being a hentai about it. This is a monk's promise, not to be broken"  
She looked him over for a minute, thought about what he said, and agreed. "alright then, what do you have to say?"

They sat in the grass, across from eachother so that they could have eye contact.

"Sango, We've known eachother for over a year now right?"  
"right"  
"well, it seems that over this past year, I've gained some actual feelings for you"  
"well that's nice to know"  
"no, sango. I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say... I think... that I may... ahem love you cough"

Sango opened her mouth, and closed it again, opened it again, and closed it again. Finally, she opened her mouth and said something: "Mi...Miroku... Are you... do you... mean it?"  
"I told you that I meant every word of what I was going to say"  
"Houshi!" She smiled real big, and leaped towards Miroku. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that!" she hugged him, and he hugged her back.  
"so... do you... umm... "  
"yes, miroku. I love you too!"

They stood up and walked back towards the village. Sango just couldn't wait to tell Kagome about this, she finally got to have what she had wanted for almost a year now. She was so happy, and he wasn't even being a hentai!

Inuyasha and Kagome-

Kagome took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around, trying to remember why she was sleeping by the well. _oh yeah! _she turned around real quick to find Inuyasha sitting on the well watching her.

_**It's about time you woke up**_

_How long was I asleep?  
**Only for a few days**_

"Inuyasha..."  
He laughed. "I'm really not sure, but its really dark now, so we should probably head back to the village"

"But I wanted to get a bath before we went back, and I'm supposed to go check in with my mama again. Its almost been 2 weeks... Please Inuyasha" she looked up at him with a pleading touch in her eyes.

"keh, fine. But we better hurry back, before the monk gets any ideas"  
"oh, he's fine. He knows i'd never do anything with you"

"..." **_she's right.. who would ever do anything with a pathetic half breed like me_**

_I didn't mean it like that!_

**_shit._** "well, then what did you mean by it?"  
"I only meant that... I mean... I wouldn't do anything with anybody right now. I'm too young, and Miroku knows that. That's all I meant"

"You would have done something with Kouga, you were about to sleep with him!"  
"INUYASHA! That's not fair! I'm sure you've done plenty with Kikyo, you kissed her right in front of me!"  
"what? She kissed me, and I didn't even know you were standing there, besides, that's in the past. Its over. Kikyo's a bitch that you don't have to worry about."  
"and so is Kouga"  
"but Kouga's still alive, Kikyo's not:" **_Besides, Kouga's not a bitch, he's a bastard... _**  
Kagome rolled her eyes at that. "but she's still here, and she still loves you So how do you know that she's not a problem, and that she won't do it again. She can, you know. She has that kind of power. And now that I think about it, she was dead when she kissed you too! So what's stopping her, huh?"  
"She doesn't have that kind of power over me! Kagome. I can't believe you would even think about something like that."

"I can't believe you would even think about me sleeping with Kouga"  
"Well you would"  
"No I wouldn't, and you know it"  
"feh, whatever. Fine, go home. I don't care. Kouga can give you an escort for all I fucking care. Just leave, and don't come back for all I care"  
_inu... ya..ya... no..._

Inuyasha took off running, away. Away from Kagome. He was going to kill Kouga. That was one less person he had to worry about. This way him and Kagome could be together without any problems. Kagome jumped back through the well, crying uncontrollably.

"stu...st...stupid baka! How could he ever say something like that... something so mean! He didn't love me... I knew it. If he loved me, then he would never have said something so horrid." _Who are you kidding? of course he loves you. _"But still, he could have been nicer" _And you could have been nicer to him too, Damnit. I shouldn't have said anything about Kikyo. I should have just... let it be. I should have just... oh, God. He probably hates me now._

She started crying really hard again. She ran home, to her momma.

She stepped in the house, and looked at the clock. It was almost half past midnight. _Mama's probably in bed by now. I'll just go to my room for a while. I should probably study some anyway.  
_---Inuayasha---

"Kouga! Where the hell are you? I can smell you. Get out here... NOW."  
"What do you want Inuyasha, its the middle of the night. Where's your bitch?"  
"What'd you just call Kagome?"  
"I called her a bitch. She might as well be one, the way she played me like that. besides, if she's mating with you, she practically is a bitch, literally i mean.Anyway, what do you want?"  
"I want you dead"  
"what? Inuyasha, go home. I don't want to have anything to do with you."  
A female walked around behind kouga and put her arms around him. "Kouga, baby... who's your friend?" she asked as she licked his neck.

"ha... not a friend... just an old enemy who can't find his way home" he replied "If you don't mind, inuyasha... I have plans for tonight... so please... leave" He walked back in the dark village, where he was. Inuyasha just looked in his direction, dumfounded.

"What the hell?" he started laughing. **_So Kouga moved on, He doesn't want anything to do with Kagome. Good... because she probably would have killed me if I killed him anyway. she would sit me about a hundred times at least._**

CracK!

Inuyasha heard a noise, and turned around. He didn't see anything so he sniffed the air. "Come out Kikyo."

Kikyo walked out from behind the trees and walked in front of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. "

"what do you want?"

"I saw you with my reincarnation earlier"  
_Kagome..._"yeah, what of it?"  
"You two seem to have grown some what close these past few days."  
"and? I still don't see where you're going with this."  
"Oh, Inuyasha. You're so pathetic." she walked closer to him, and put her hand on his cheek. "Don't you get it?"  
"get what?"

"She doesn't love you. She's not going to give you the jewel either. She's going to backstab you, JUST-LIKE-YOU-DID-ME"

"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"I heard her and the demon exterminator talking. She said it herself. She said that she could never love a half breed. But who could blame her for the way she thinks. I'd think that too, if you had treated me the way you treat her"  
"Shut up, bitch. I don't believe you. Kagome's not like that! She's... She loves me, And i love her! Nothing will ever change that!"

"Just like you loved me, Inuyasha?"  
"No! wait... yes...no... go to hell"

she chuckled "only if you'll come with me"  
"Fuck you"  
"only if you'll do it." now she was standing right in front of him, as if she was about to do something... extreme

"Dammit bitch... just leave me and kagome the fuck alone, okay?" He she took her hand off of his face and looked him in the eye. They stood there for a minute, but then she punched him in the gut. He started to hit her back, but didn't. Respect for a girl and for a person weaker than him.

"You'll see, Inuyasha. You'll see." She turned around and walked off followed by her soul stealers.

_**Damn that bitch, she can burn in hell for all I care. As long as she leaves me alone. I need to find Kagome. She's probably still mad at me though. Damn. **_

Inuyasha took off running towards the well. When he got there, he saw Sango walking towards the well also.

"Sango?"  
"Inuyasha! Where's Kagome? I figured that she would be with you, but... I don't see her. Did she go home?"  
"I... uh... welll... "  
"You do know where she is, don't you?"  
"Well, I think she went home. But she was kind of... well... angry..."  
"Inuyasha! What'd you do?"  
"I ... grr... just go back to the village, i'll bring her home."

"Well, hurry up, I want to talk to her! Its important"  
"it better be for you to come looking for her this damn late"

"Whatever, I'll be in Kaede's hut"

"feh, fine with me, i don't really care where you go" She didn't hear him say that though, luckily, because she had her boomerang with her.

Inuyasha jumped through the well to find Kagome. **_I really should apologize to her. But then again... she did say some pretty nasty things about Kikyo. -growl- who gives a damn about Kikyo? Why is Kagome even worried about her? The same reason you were worried about Kouga, you baka. _**

_**Feh... whatever... right now, I find Kagome. I'll argue with myself later.

* * *

**_

**Wow! **I am SOOOO sorry I took this long to update! wow, i'm sorry. But you know what sucks even more... it's going to be a whole two weeks before i can update again... I'm spending the summer with my dad, and i can't get on the computer at his house... so unless I "magically" write a chapter tonight, then it will be a whole 2 more weeks. Actually... know what...i might just do that, since i made ya'll wait this long. once again... i am SO SORRY. thanks to all reviewers! i appreciate you all:) . kk off to write chapter 10! I'll try to have it posted by tomorrow, k?

Kagzyasha


End file.
